Things haven't Changed (Discontinued)
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: It's been four years since Mabel and Dipper left Gravity Falls. They're 16 now and Dipper is still missing the sense on adventure. For his birthday, Dipper wishes that he and Mabel could return to Gravity Falls and they do and reunite with their old friends and meet some new ones as well. But there is something evil afoot. Will The old gang be able to save themselves AND the town?
1. Chapter 1: Empty Feeling

**A.N: Hey guys! I'm Abby!**

 **Andrew: and I'm Sporto!**

 **Me: and this is our first ever Gravity Falls fanfic! This is going to be after the series which of course right now is in the middle of a huge cluster of events. But we'll bend the rules a little bit and change a little bit of that stuff up. We'll keep Stan's brother in this also :) This story will have some love triangles and a few OC's of ours and a whole lot of action and adventure. Okay, let's get this party started!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Oregon. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. The day was calm and had a peaceful charm to it. Until...

"RUN!" Yelled the awkward 12 year old known as Dipper, he was running alongside his twin sister Mabel. The twins were running from what looked like a gigantic monster behind them. "Keep going Mabel! Keep going!" He yelled, Mabel was panting as she continued to run as fast as her little legs would take her. Suddenly the monster slammed his hand down and picked her up.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Mabel screamed, "Dipper!" Dipper stopped running and turned to the monster and saw that his sister was in his clutches. "Dipper help me!" Mabel screamed,

"You let go of my sister!" He yelled, The monster laughed in his face, "Oh yeah? What's a small kid like you going to do?" Then the monster's other hand came down on him and grabbed him too. Dipper screamed, the monster brought the two closer to his mouth and the both of them were about to be eaten when...

* * *

 _'_ _Beep beep beep beep'_

An alarm clock rung in a sleeping teenagers' bedroom. A hand slammed down on the alarm shutting it off. The teenager groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes with his arm and looked around the room. He looked over at his calendar hanging on the wall opposite to his bed. He climbed out of bed and walked to the other side of the room and looked at the calendar. The month was June and it was marked the 1st with a red circle.

"Today's the day." The teen said, he slouched to his dresser and grabbed some clothes and got dressed. Today was his and Mabel's birthday. Today, he and Mabel were officially 16 years old. Even though they were now older, their faces haven't changed a bit. They've only gotten taller and Mabel's hair grew a little longer. Speaking of Mabel, she was so excited about turning 16. Dipper, on the other hand, was...well content...he just felt like something was missing from his life like..there was this emptiness inside of him that he couldn't really get rid of. He walked out into the upstairs hallway and went down the stairs holding the rail as he went down. He entered the kitchen and sat down at the table where his dad was reading a newspaper and his mother was at the stove flipping pancakes. On the table was a bowl of cereal and a plate of hot pancakes and some orange juice waiting for him.

"Morning Dipper! Happy Birthday Sweetie!" The mother said in a cheerful manner, "Thanks mom." Dipper said miserably, "How are you feeling on your birthday champ?" The father asked, "Just fine dad." Dipper replied again miserably,

Just then, a young female who was the same age as Dipper came sliding down the railing of the stairs.

"GOOD MORNING!" yelled naive girl Mabel, she continued to slide down the rail cheering and then flew off the end and went flying and landed with a crash in the living room. One of the couches broke her fall.

"I'm okay." She said in a painful voice, she then came into the kitchen and sat down in another one of the chairs. She was thin and clad in a peach pink sweater that went slightly off the shoulder. Her shoulders showing the straps of a hot pink tank top underneath with dark blue skinny jeans and peach pink flats to match her sweater. She was also wearing rainbow feathered earrings and a gold necklace around her neck and a fake pink flower in her hair.

"Morning Mabel. Happy Birthday princess." Their father greeted, "Happy Birthday dear!" Their mother said turning to smile at the teen, "Thanks mom, thanks dad." Mabel said cheerfully, the mother set a plate of pancakes and a small plate with a slice of toasted bread smothered in jam in front of Mabel. She looked at Dipper. "Morning bro!" She said in her cheerful voice, Dipper just stirred his cereal sadly. "Hey Mabel." He said still depressed,

"What's wrong little bro?" Mabel asked with her cheerful smile switching to a sad face,

"I don't know, Mabel..." Dipper sighed, he set his spoon to the side and stared down at the table. "I just feel like something's missing from my life...I just can't figure out what..."

Mabel immediately smiled cheerfully again and gave her brother a playful punch in the arm. "Aww come on Dipper, lighten up...It's our birthday we're 16 years old! We're old enough to drive and go wherever we want to go, do whatever we want to do! We're even getting our licenses today it'll be awesome!"

Dipper thought for a minute and then his face displayed a weak smile. "Yeah I guess you're right..." He said,

"Yeah!" Mabel cheered, she got up from the table and ran for the bathroom. "Come on bro we gotta finish getting ready for school!" She said ambitiously, that was another thing that Mabel was excited about. Today was also the last day of school so today wasn't just their birthday, tomorrow would be the first official day of summer. Mabel was excited for that too while Dipper, once again was not really feeling the excitement. Every summer break he had for these past four years have been...well..kind of the same...everyday was going over to friends' houses and playing video games with them or watching funny Internet videos. If his friends were busy or not home, he would either hang out with Mabel or just chill out and watch T.V shows on his own.

"Come on Dipper the bus will be here any minute!" Mabel cried grabbing her backpack and slipping it on like she was really in a hurry. Dipper sighed and grabbed his bag off of the back of his chair and slipped it on and carried it one strap style.

"Have a good day kids!" Their mother happily chirped, the two twins boarded the bus which was about to depart. A couple of kids from next door boarded before them and they followed being the last kids to board.

"Hey miss bus driver!" Mabel said more cheerful than ever, "I can't believe today's the last day of school! Oh it seems like just yesterday that you were picking us up for our first day!"

"Just take your seat." The bus driver said in a disinterested and deadpan tone, Dipper began to push Mabel down the aisle. "I am so sorry for my sister's behavior." Dipper said looking at the bus driver, "Whatever..." The bus driver replied, the twins walked down the aisle to find good seats and the bus driver switched the bus into forward motion and they took off.

"Ow. Sorry. Excuse me. Pardon." Mabel said as she tried to scooch past seats all the while trying to keep her balance for the bus' rolling along the road made the ride a little bumpy for her. The bus then hit a bump and Dipper fell into an empty seat and the bus hit another bump and Mabel fell backwards and he caught her and held her by her arms.

Mabel's face then turned a light pale green looking like she was about to toss her cookies.

"Oh...that was NOT fun at all." She groaned sickly, she suddenly gagged and covered her mouth with her hand. "I think I'm going to be sick!" She yelled, she scrambled to the bus seat next to Dipper which had a window conveniently opened and stuck her head out and hurled. Everyone else on the bus heard Mabel's painful hacking and gagging as she threw up. Dipper looked around and saw everyone shooting them death glares for disturbing them and disgusting them with Mabel's repulsive performance.

Dipper gulped and blushed a little bit and laughed nervously, "Haha, sorry guys." He said stumbling over his words, Mabel stuck her head back in and sat down in her seat and clutched her stomach in pain breathing heavily in and out. Dipper shot her a death glare and she replied with a shrug, "What?"

The bus stopped again and the doors to the bus opened. A few more kids stepped on the bus but there were only two boys who Mabel and Dipper were familiar with. One was Dipper's height and had swept dirty blonde hair wearing a teal t shirt with a dark blue stripe going across the upper arm and chest with long white sleeves underneath along with some jeans and red and white sneakers. The other one was a taller kid with dark brown hair that was styled in a shaved cut and a black wife beater on with a red and white plaid jacket with a pocket on the left hand side to go over it. The armholes in the jacket looked like the sleeves were cut off and were showing his bare lightly muscled arms, the ends of the jacket were tattered looking as well. He was also clad in jeans but they were only baggier and a lighter shade of blue. Out of the left pocket hung a mini chain and he was wearing red and white sneakers as well.

They walked over to Dipper and Mabel's bus seats and the boys shot Dipper a grin.

"Hey Dip! Happy Birthday bro!" The boy with the sideswept hair said happily, he held up his hand for a high five. Dipper smiled and high fived the boy. "Thanks Chase." He said, then Chase shook Mabel's hand. "You too Mabel." He smiled, the tougher looking kid walked up next to Chase and said, "Dipper!"

"Ryder!" Dipper said cheerfully, Dipper stood up and the two bro hugged and Ryder told him Happy Birthday. Dipper, Ryder, and Chase had been best friends ever since preschool. They all just met up one day and teamed up to take down the preschool bully who had tossed each of them around. Ever since that day they had been a team and they eventually let Mabel in. Chase was sort of the good looking brainiac that everyone would know while Ryder was the tough one who would beat up anyone who threatened him or his friends. He never harmed Mabel though because even he wouldn't stoop so low to beat up a girl.

"Hey Ryder." Mabel waved with a smile, "Oh hey Mabel…" Ryder smiled as soon as he saw the twin girl, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Ryder, that's very sweet of you." Mabel smiled back, Mabel didn't know this but Ryder had a crush on her ever since they were kids. He loved just how nice and sweet she was to everyone, including him. But he never asked her out thinking that it would just be best if they remained friends and he was okay with that. Plus, he knew she probably wouldn't date someone who liked to fight and beat people up.

But what he didn't know...What nobody knew was that Mabel had a huge crush on Chase ever since they turned 13. One day the family cat, Mr. Fluffy, got caught up in a tree and Chase just happened to be passing by on his bike and managed to get him down for Mabel. Mabel had a crush on him ever since.

"So, you guys coming to the party tonight?" Dipper asked, "Yeah!" Both boys cheered, Dipper and the guys began to slap their hands together like they were doing some type of secret handshake. After 3-5 seconds of hand clapping, the pattern of their hand clapping was finally ended with them raising their hands up in the air and them making sounds with their mouths imitating explosions. Then they started up a new conversation about a videogame that Chase was close to beating.

"Yeah, it took me three months but I'm finally going to beat the final level!" Chase said sounding excited, "Dude, no way none of us has been able to reach that level!" Dipper said amazed yet in shock from what his friend told him, Mabel rolled her eyes and saw her friends sitting across the way. When Dipper was busy with the guys or Mabel just needed space from them, she would hang with her female friends. They would talk about boys and obsess over boy bands like Sev'ral Timez even though Mabel now knew they were fake, she didn't tell the girls that anyway. They would also have sleepovers, get ice cream, and do each others' hair, faces, and nails.

"Hi girls!" Mabel smiled and waved, "Mabel!" Said a girl with short brunette red hair. She looked like the twin of one of Pacifica's friends. She even had the same clothes as her.

"Molly!" Mabel said high fiving the girl, "Yeah Happy Birthday Mabel!" Said the dark brunette sitting next to Molly, she had hazel eyes and was clad in a turquoise tank top and jean capris with purple sneakers. "Janet." Mabel said fistbumping her, "Hello Mabel, alles Gute zum Geburtstag." Said the girl Sitting in front of Molly and Janet, the girls looked up to see her looking at them from over her bus seat.

"I'm sorry Claudia, what was that?" Mabel asked cupping her right ear with her hand, "alles Gute zum Geburtstag...It's "Happy Birthday" in German." Claudia explained, Claudia was the typical brainy girl that you would know. She wore her hair in a bun and wore classes that would make someone look like a geek and wore a sweater and skirt.

"Oh, thanks Claudia, that's very thoughtful." Mabel smiled, Claudia hung out with them too. She would do hair and nails and have sleepovers with them. She also did other things with them like helping them out with homework or telling them what activities were safe to do and what ones were not safe to do. She was a little odd and a little too smart for them but the girls still liked her okay.

Janet scooched over to her left and Mabel sat down in the space between Janet and Molly.

Janet nudged Mabel's arm. "Hey Mabel, Dipper sure is looking rather cheerful today." She whispered, "Yeah, he is now but he was kinda depressed this morning." Mabel explained, "Really? Why?" Molly asked, "I don't know. He said he felt as if something was missing from his life." Mabel answered, "Oh." Both girls said together, "So, are you coming to the party tonight?" She asked changing the subject, "Yeah!" Molly said excitedly, "You bet!" Janet smiled giving her a wink, "I'm still coming to Mabel." Claudia said looking over her bus seat again, "Great!" Mabel said happily, "This will be the the best. Sweet 16. EVER!" Mabel shouted in a cheering voice,

* * *

The bus came to a complete stop in front of the school and all of the students on board got off. Dipper, Mabel, and their friends exited the bus and entered the school hoping that the day would end soon so their summer would begin.

* * *

 **Well there's Chapter 1 for 'ya. Let us know what you think. Constructive Criticism and ideas are welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Summer Begins

**A.N: Hey we're back! Wow, our story has gotten a lot of favorites and follows in the past day...Alright then, since these guys want to see more, should we give them more, Andrew?**

 **Andrew: Yes…**

 **Me: Alright then, let's get started :)**

* * *

Mabel, Dipper, and their friends entered the school to start the last day. The hallways were filled with students jumping around and smashing against the lockers and throwing stuff suddenly felt something hit her face, she picked up the object that hit her and saw that it was a freshly opened roll of toilet paper already unraveling. Dipper grew mad and snatched the roll out of her hand and marched a few steps forward.

"Okay... _Who_ threw this at my sister?!" he yelled angrily, suddenly, a book hit him on the side of his head. "Ow." He said rubbing his head in pain, the entire group looked in the direction in which the book came from.

"Ha! Loser!" a boy with brown hair yelled, Mabel approached her twin brother. "You okay?" she asked, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get to class." Dipper said seriously, the seven of them didn't say another word and just walked straight to their classes. Dipper and Mabel both had English 10 for their homeroom. They had that same class with Janet and Chase. Molly, Claudia, and Ryder however unfortunately had different classes. Molly had AP European History, while Claudia had Physics and Ryder had Geometry. This was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

"Good morning, class." said their english professor, Professor Mack. He was a thin, middle aged man with a bald head with grey hair on the back and a grey mustache with glasses. He was a very strict teacher and expected his rules to be taken seriously. But he was still pretty fair and at times was a very cool guy. The only thing he hated was cellphones and other modern technology and social media in his classroom. Mabel and Dipper however always managed to stay on his good side.

"I hope you all have enjoyed this year with me as your teacher because I know I enjoyed having all of you." he said, the entire class remained silent, a few boys were snoring on the tables.

"We will only remain in our homerooms for today and we will be watching the 1968 adaptation of William Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet"." The class groaned at the mention of that title.

"Please put your cellphones away. No cellphones, no drawings, no passing notes, NO distractions." He said in a strict and serious manner. He started the movie and walked over to the lightswitch next to the door and turned the lights off. The movie began and the class was silent throughout the entire first half. When the movie got to Act 3 Dipper was about ready to lose it! He didn't feel like watching and listening to Shakespeare for 2 and a half hours. His eyes darted around the room to see what everyone else was doing. All of the guys were out like lights and even some of the girls were starting to get bored. That's when his darting eyes glimpsed at his bag for a brief moment and he turned his attention back to the front. Then something crossed his mind, he looked back down at his bag which was lying at his feet. His eyes focused on one thing inside the bag...his journal…

Dipper had kept that thing for the four years since he and Mabel left Gravity Falls. By now he had already read through it like seven times. He figured it probably wouldn't hurt to read it again. He casually reached down into his bag and took the out journal trying hard not to look too out of the ordinary. It was a little more beat up, but the golden six fingered hand on the cover still shined in the light almost as if it were new. With a smile he opened the journal and began to go through it again. He just smiled as he continued to read page after page. At this point, he wasn't feeling sad anymore. For the past four years this journal has always been there for him. When he was alone, it would keep him company, when he had a bad day at school it would cheer him up to read a few pages, when he was bored, it would entertain him. This book had become a part of him, a need, a calming edge, his security. It was almost as if he couldn't live without it.

The girl next to him **A.N: They are paired up at tables** looked over at him as he read through it. She was curious as to why a boy like him would be so drawn into a book which was not the comic kind.

"What'cha reading?" the girl asked, "Nothing." Dipper replied not looking up from the journal, "You wouldn't believe me anyway." The girl quickly snatched it out of Dipper's hands and began to read it. She held the journal in her right hand while she was blocking him with her left.

"Hey, give that back!" Dipper yelled in a whisper, as she read through it, the girl began to look at the pages with an odd look.

"What _is_ this?" she asked baffled with the sketches of odd creatures, Dipper snatched the journal back from her and glared at her evilly, "If you must know, this is a journal that has documented paranormal activity in a town called Gravity Falls located in Northern Oregon." Dipper explained, the girl was wide eyed for a second. She blinked twice and shook her head and said, "Whatever weirdo." and went back to watching the movie. Dipper sighed and thought, _'Of course you don't believe me.'_ and went back to reading the journal.

By the time the movie ended, the teacher turned the lights on and some of the students cringed adjusting to the bright light.

"Okay, that was Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet…"." Professor Mack said in a deadpan tired tone now as well, he walked over to the T.V and hit the eject button on the VCR and the video tape popped out. He then placed another tape in it's place and the screen flashed meaning that another movie was starting.

"Now we will be watching the 1996 adaptation of Shakespeare's "Hamlet"." The class groaned again and Mabel groaned with the class and smacked her head down on the table. Dipper looked up from his book again with a blank look and then shrugged and smiled and went back to his journal. When the movie came to the point where Hamlet saw the ghost of his father. Dipper was already 75% done with the journal. He turned a page and noticed there was a loose page at the back of the journal. He flipped to the back of the journal and saw something he wouldn't believe. It was a drawing of Bill Cypher in the middle of a huge wheel. The wheel was filled with numerous symbols. One was a Star with an eye, one was a pair of glasses, one was a stitched up heart, there was also, a pine tree, shooting star, bag of ice, the six fingered hand, and a few other symbols. This was so strange, he's never seen this page in the journal before. As he stared hard at the page, he heard a voice call out his name.

"Dipper...Dipper..." the familiar voice said, Dipper shuddered at the thought that it could've been Bill speaking to him through the page. But he was immediately snapped back into reality for he recognized the voice not belonging to Bill. "Dipper...Dipper!" The voice said suddenly angry, Dipper snapped out of his focus with the page and looked up to see the movie was paused and Professor Mack was standing at the front of the room wearing an angry expression on his face with his hands on his hips.

"Yes sir?" Dipper asked immediately petrified with his teacher, "I thought I said, "No Distractions"...Did I not make myself clear?"

"Oh! um, forgive me sir, sorry sir." Dipper said scrambling to close the journal, "Just don't let me catch you doing it again." Professor Mack said pointing his finger at him in a threatening tone, he unpaused the movie and it continued to play. Dipper sighed and bent down to put his journal away. He folded up the page nice and neat and stuck it back at the back of the journal and stuffed it back into his bag. For the next four hours he watched the movie along with the remainder of the class that was still awake. But the only thing on his mind was that journal page. Where did it come from? How long has it been in there? If it wasn't in there before why and how did it appear now? So many questions, with so many unknown answers.

After "Hamlet" ended, the bell rang which meant one thing: School was officially out! The class scrambled out of the room and Dipper and Mabel walked out of the room with Chase and Janet. The four walked down the hall in a chill manner when Molly and Claudia exited their classrooms and joined the four friends in the exit of school for the summer.

* * *

"Hey guys, how were your classes?" Molly asked, "Boring." Mabel said bored and tired from the two movies they watched, "Yeah, we had to watch "Hamlet" and "Romeo and Juliet"." Chase said slouching, "Wow, some people have all the luck." Claudia said, "We had to watch the movie "Contact". you know? The one about the girl who wants to fly a spacecraft to Vega?"

"Oh yeah, that was pretty good." Dipper said bored as well, "It was fun and emotional but then we had to watch a four hour documentary on the creation of Physics and how it progressed through time. I know I like that kind of stuff but come on! _four_ hours?!"

"I had to watch a movie about European History starting with the Dark Ages and the Franks." Molly complained, "We already learned about that stuff!" Ryder suddenly exited his classroom and joined the group and was now walking with them as well.

"What'd _you_ do Ryder?" Molly asked, "We had free period the whole time." Ryder answered, he continued to walk while everyone else stopped abruptly. "Wait, you had free period for _six hours_?!" Molly said surprised, "Yeah, pretty much." Ryder replied nodding, "Lucky!" Janet yelled, "No, it was boring!" Ryder complained, "I had nothing to do!" " _We_ had to watch Shakespeare adaptations for six hours, _without_ cellphones!" Janet retaliated, "Eesh, that must've sucked for you." Ryder said, "It did!" Janet said fake crying, "Alright guys let's just calm down." Dipper said, "I think I speak for everyone here when I say that all of our classes sucked." "Yeah." they all replied back nodding, "But all that matters now is that it's summer...it's all good...right?" he asked, "Yeah." everyone said still agreeing, "Okay then…" Dipper said, "Come on, we gotta go get our driver's licenses."

Almost everyone in the group didn't have their driver's licenses yet. The only two that did were Claudia and Ryder. But they preferred to take the bus to school instead of driving. The rest of them were going to take the test today together like friends do. Dipper had been studying for this test for months while Mabel...was...well, let's just say...she was enthusiastic to learn...But they were both sure that they would pass.

* * *

The seven of them exited the school building and walked down the large cement steps. Students were walking up the stairs on the left side while they and the other students were walking down on the right side. Other students were sitting together reading under trees or just trying to board the bus as fast as they could.

"Wait, if none of us brought a car...How are we going to get to the driving school?" Chase asked, "Easy." Molly replied, suddenly the gang heard a car horn beep and they looked in the direction in which it came from. There was a wine colored van parked at the curb not so far away from them. An older girl who looked like Molly only with longer hair in a different style and large pink hoop earrings was in the driver's seat and looked at them through the car window next to the shotgun seat. The girl honked the horn again, "What are you doing squirt?! Hop in!" she yelled angrily, "My sister is driving us." Molly replied to Chase's question with a smile.

"Hurry up Molly!" her sister yelled through the window still honking the horn, "I've got places to be!"

"Okay, okay! Keep your clothes on Martha!" Molly yelled back, "Let's go, guys." she said, Martha was Molly's 20-year-old sister. She held up a job at the mall in the food court and was still living with Molly and their parents. The seven of them walked to the wine colored van and climbed in. Mabel, Dipper, and Janet sat in the middle seats of the van in that order while Chase, Ryder, and Claudia sat in the back. Molly took the shotgun seat.

"What took you guys so long to come out?" Martha asked eyeing Molly angrily, "Just drive." Molly sassed her, Martha gave her a death glare and then turned the key in the ignition and switched the gear and stepped on the pedal and they took off.

* * *

They arrived at the driving school and all seven of them exited the van.

Martha looked at her sister through the shotgun seat window from her driver's seat again.

"You guys are going to have to hurry it up with the tests because I'm your ride home and I have to be at work in a few hours." Martha explained,

"Okay Martha." Molly smiled, "Thanks!" the seven of them turned and entered the school and the van drove away.

* * *

 **Three hours later:**

"Hey guys, how was the test?" Molly asked with a smile, "I passed!" Chase said happily, "Me too!" Molly cheered, "Me too!" Janet followed, "Me three!" Dipper said happily, "Me four! Just barely…" Mabel said with her smile slumping into a frown, "What happened?" Molly asked,

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"Mabel! Mabel! Look out for that stop sign!" The driving teacher yelled, Mabel had so far done good on the test. She was so confident of herself that she didn't know she was about to run into a stop sign. She quickly jerked the steering wheel to her left and the car avoided crashing just in time. The rest of the test went on smoothly for Mabel but she was afraid that one mistake would cost her her license.

"So, how did I do?" Mabel asked, "Hmm, other than that stop sign incident you did everything almost perfect." The professor said looking the results over, "So I guess it is clear that you…"

"Please please please please please please please please." Mabel whispered with both of her fingers crossed, "You pass." The teacher said tearing off her test and giving it to her, Mabel gasped, "Whoo hoo!" she cheered jumping up and down, "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She said hugging the teacher, "Let me go before I fail you!" The teacher threatened, Mabel immediately let go. "Sorry." she said,

* * *

"Well congratulations you guys." Martha said with a smile, "I'm sure your parents will be proud...come on, I'll take you to the DMV."

The seven then went to the DMV and got their pictures taken for their licenses. The DMV told them they should get them in 2 weeks. They didn't want to wait that long but they were willing to do so anyway.

* * *

Martha's wine colored van parked in front of Dipper and Mabel's house. The doors on the side of the van slid open and Dipper and Mabel hopped out each from one side. "Thanks for the ride." Dipper said thanking Martha, "No problem, dudes." Martha smiled, "You guys are still coming to the party tonight right?" Mabel asked their friends, "Yeah." Claudia said, "You bet." Janet smiled, "I'll be there." Molly winked, "You can count on it." Chase winked as well, Mabel giggled.

"I will try to make it as early as I can." Martha said, "Work's been a pain in my butt lately so I'm sorry if I won't be able to make it." She said suddenly frowning, "That's okay." Mabel smiled with a wave of her hand reassuring her that it was okay, "We'll still have fun."

"Okay then." Martha chuckled, "Catch you dudes on the flip-side." She shifted the car's gear forward and took off. Dipper and Mabel entered the house and set their backpacks down by the door. Then they noticed that there were pink and blue streamers everywhere. They walked into the kitchen and there were pink and blue streamers there too and pink and blue balloons tied together to furniture. That's when the kitchen door to the back patio opened and in came their parents both holding an end of a large brown box with a clear top.

"Oh! hey kids." their mother said struggling with her end of the box, "Hey mom, hey dad, what's in the box?" Dipper asked pointing at the box, "Oh this?" their mother asked, "Oh it's just you birthday cake but as you can see we're having a _little_ bit of trouble carrying it." she explained, the two twins ran over to their parents and helped them bring the cake in and slammed it down on the kitchen table.

"It's ice cream cake, your favorite." the mother said, the cake had two sides to it. The right side of the cake had blue icing while the left side had pink icing. "It has two different flavors of ice cream! One on each side." the mother gushed, "Dipper, your side is chocolate, Mabel, your side is strawberry."

"Yay!" Mabel cheered, "Awesome." Dipper said impressed, their dad then went into the living room to catch the Los Angeles Dodgers game. "So kids how was your day?" their mother asked,

"Boring." they both said together, "Really? What'd you two do?" their mother asked who was now at the sink scrubbing the dishes from breakfast earlier, "We watched six full hours of Shakespeare." Dipper said bored just thinking about the movies they watched, "Really? That sounds like fun." their mother said, "It wasn't." Mabel said boredly now as well, "But hey, on the bright side. Look!" She pulled out her test results. "Me and Dipper passed our driving tests!" "Oh that's great kids!" their mother smiled, she walked over to the table and scooped both of her kids up in a hug.

"I'm so proud of both of you." she said with tears filling up her eyes, suddenly the three of them heard an oink. They looked down to see Waddles at their feet with Dipper's pine tree hat in his mouth.

"Hey! My hat!" Dipper yelled, he grabbed the hat and struggled to make Waddles release it but Waddles refused to let go. He snatched it from the pig and put it on his head. He couldn't take it to school with him because the dress code forbade baseball caps. Their mother picked up the pig and Waddles began to squirm and let out an ear piercing squeal which made the three of them cringe.

"Mabel, during the party Waddles will have to stay in your room." their mother said sadly, "But mom! he won't act like this, he'll behave!" Mabel begged, "I'm sorry honey, but remember what happened last year?"

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"Waddles! Waddles stop eating that sub!" Mabel yelled, she grabbed the pig by his behind and struggled to pull him away from the large sub sandwich. Finally with one fierce tug Mabel managed to rip Waddles away from the sandwich but Waddles squealed loudly and freaked out and jumped onto another snack table and ran through the tiered cake holder that held cupcakes, the platter with the finger sandwiches, and finally the punchbowl. He jumped off of the table and their uncle stood in position to block the pig but it resulted in Waddles knocking them both into the pool.

* * *

"He said he was sorry mom." Mabel said who was now holding Waddles, she squeezed him and he snorted. "See? he's sorry."

"Mabel, I think it was reasonable enough of me and your father to let you keep that pig. The least you can do is keep him up in your room where he won't cause trouble." their mother said sternly, "Okay." Mabel moped, she sulked up to room still holding Waddles and they heard her bedroom door slam shut.

* * *

 **Aww poor Mabel. Okay, so I may have gotten the whole driving test thing wrong but hey cut me some slack :) So yeah this chapter wasn't all that Gravity Falls-ish, but in the next chapter things will pick up, I swear.**


	3. Chapter 3: Back to Gravity Falls

**A.N: Hey everyone we are back with another one! Thank you all for the support we've gotten so far...Our goal is to have 1k+ reviews by the end of the story I know it seems like a longshot but fingers crossed. This is the chapter where things will start picking up. Let's see what happens.**

* * *

About three hours later, guests began to arrive. Aunts and uncles from their mother's side of the family came along with a few cousins. Their grandpa Shermy who was the younger brother of Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford also showed up with a few other cousins on their father's side. Then their friends showed up.

"Janet! Claudia! Molly! You made it!" Mabel said happily, "Of course we did, we did promise didn't we?" Janet replied with a smile, Mabel and the girls just laughed. Meanwhile, Dipper along with Chase and Ryder were chilling out by the snack table drinking some punch. Chase was checking out some girls talking by the pool.

"Hey Dipper…" Chase said elbowing Dipper in his side, "Those girls over there look pretty hot…" Dipper and Ryder looked in the direction of the girls.

"Chase those are my cousins." Dipper said, "Uh huh." Chase said like he was in some sort of love trance, "I'm gonna go talk to them, give them the old Chase Williams charm." Chase said proudly like he was full of swag, "Dude, you hit on girls all the time and it never works! face it man, they're not going to think you're hot." Ryder said, "Whatever." Chase said rolling his eyes, he strutted over to the girls while Dipper and Ryder looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"How do you think this will go?" Dipper asked Ryder,

"Knowing Chase this isn't going to end well." Ryder said, "Yeah." Dipper said nodding taking a sip of his punch,

Chase approached the girls full of confidence. He was to going to let these girls slip through his fingers like some of the other girls he tried to hit on. Every time for him ended the same...with punch in his face.

The girls were still talking; not even noticing he was there until he spoke up.

"Um, h-hey..ladies." Chase said blushing a little, the girls just stared at him bored. "Who are you?" One of them asked, "I-I'm Chase, a friend of Dipper's." Chase explained,

"Ugh! Dipper!" The girl in the middle said, "Dipper one of your geek friends is over here!"

Dipper and Ryder both ran over to where Chase and his cousins were. He grabbed Chase's arm.

"Sorry Ashley." Dipper said in a deadpan tone, he dragged Chase away with Ryder following close behind. They walked back over to the snack table and Dipper let go of Chase's arm.

"How'd I do?" Chase asked,

"Dude, that was horrible." Ryder said folding his arms and giving an unimpressed look, "Saying that it was an epic fail would be a total understatement." "She'll be back, just you wait." Chase said starting to smile again, "Dude, she's not coming back." Ryder said, "I know." Chase said hanging his head low, "Dude, has it ever occurred to you that maybe girls aren't interested?" Dipper asked raising an eyebrow, "Yeah. Maybe I should just forget about girls and just focus on we bros for a change." Chase said,

"Thank god." Ryder said rolling his eyes, the three dudes fist bumped happy that now they would no longer have to stress over romance.

* * *

Mabel and her friends were walking around the party saying high to family and family friends. When their favorite song was put on and they started dancing by the pool with some of Mabel and Dipper's less snooty cousins.

"Mabel, this party is awesome!" Molly said over the loud music,

"I know, it's great!" Mabel replied back,

"Yeah it looks like your whole family made it!" Janet said dancing, "Yeah." Mabel laughed, That's when Mabel noticed she hadn't seen Grunkle Stan, or Grunkle Ford around. She was a little sad. For the past four years the two Grunkles came around only at the time their birthday. They came a few days for Christmas about two years back but they never missed their birthday. Where were they?

Mabel was growing concerned. Why hadn't the shown up yet? Usually they wouldn't be this late. She hoped they were okay.

Noticing their friend had a concerned look on her face, they decided to try to snap her out of it.

"Mabel...Mabel!" Molly said shaking her shoulder, Mabel snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah?" She asked, "Are you okay? You seem a little out of it." Janet explained,

Mabel sighed, "I don't see my Grunkles." She said,

"Your what?" Molly said confused,

"Hello? She means her Great Uncles." Janet sassed, "How do you know, Janet?" Molly asked, "You don't know how many stories she told me about them when we hung out while you were busy." Janet said, suddenly they heard Dipper and Mabel's mother call out to them.

"Everyone, look who's here!" She yelled, everyone looked in her direction to see Grunkle Stan and two teenage girls that looked exactly the same age as Mabel, Dipper, and their friends.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel screeched happily, Dipper and his friends looked at the three late guests and smiled immediately. They all ran over to the the three people. Mabel hugged Grunkle Stan while Dipper just gave him a smile and a nod.

"Grunkle Stan! I was worried you wouldn't show up!" Mabel said happily,

"Yeah, yeah, it's good to see you too kid." Grunkle Stan said slightly annoyed with Mabel's cheery attitude,

"Mabel, is that really you?" One of the girls said in an Asian accent, "Mabel! Don't you remember us?" The other girl asked in a tough manly voice,

Mabel gasped putting her hands over her mouth. "Do my eyes deceive me?!" She whispered loudly, "Candy? Grenda?" She said, she looked like she was about to freak out on a major level.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The girls shrieked, "Oh my gosh girls it's been so long!" Mabel said hugging the girls tighter than ever, "I know it's like, one minute we were 12, now we're 16 and it's like...oh my gosh!" Grenda said, her husky mansh-ish voice still sounding the same as when they were 12.

"Hey, where's Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked looking around,

"Oh, he wanted to make it but he couldn't..business junk." Grunkle Stan explained, "Soos and Wendy also give their birthday wishes." "Oh." Dipper and Mabel both said obviously disappointed, Grunkle Stan felt sympathy for the kids. All they wanted was to see their two Grunkles and possibly their friends at their birthday. This was a huge milestone for the both of them and they thought that they could be there to celebrate them turning 16.

Suddenly, Grunkle Stan remembered something and pulled two presents out of his jacket and handed them to the two with a smile.

"These are from the both of us, we hope you like them." He said, "Happy Birthday."

Mabel and Dipper grabbed the gifts eagerly and tore open the wrapping paper. Underneath the wrapping paper of each present was a white box. Mabel opened the of if the box and pulled out something that was folded up neat. She unfolded it to reveal a sweater. It was goldish yellow with an orange question mark on the front. Under the question mark were the words Mystery Shack stitched in. Mabel squealed trying to hold in all of her excitement.

"A new sweater! Oh thank Grunkle Stan! Thank you thank you thank you!" She yelled wrapping her arms around the old man,

"Glad you like it sweety." Grunkle Stan said, "Dipper, it's your turn."

Dipper opened the white box and his eyes immediately widened. For he saw before him, two books that looked exactly like his journal. Only they had the numbers 1 and 2. Dipper immediately recognized these as the other two journals.

"Gru..Grunkle Stan...th-these are."

"The journals..." Grunkle Stan said with a nod, "He said he wants you to have them." Dipper eyed the two journals in amazement. He couldn't believe that the three journals that he had always had a fascination with, we're now all finally his.

"Wow...Thanks Grunkle Stan." Dipper said cracking a smile that wasn't fake,

Mabel opened up a package that she got from Candy and Grenda. It was covered in pink paint and glitter. She opened the lid to find nail polish and perfume. She screamed with joy. She encased both Candy and Grenda in a tight hug squeezing them so hard that it made it difficult for them both to breathe.

"I love them, girls! Thank you!" Mabel said full of happiness, "N...No problem." Candy said struggling in Mabel's hug, "Yeah, what are friends for?" Grenda asked,

"Everyone! It's time for cake!" Their mother yelled, "Alright! Cake!" Grenda cheered, "Quick Grenda, to the cake!" Candy said heroically, then they took off running.

They brought the cake out and placed it on the large picnic table. It now had 8 candles on each side so they would add up to 16. Molly, Janet, Claudia, Chase, and Ryder walked up to the table and marveled at the cake with Dipper, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda.

Janet noticed Candy and Grenda standing beside Mabel on her left side while she was standing Mabel's right.

"Mabel, who're your friends?" Janet asked pointing at Candy And Grenda, Mabel looked at Candy and Grenda and smiled.

"Oh right, where are my manners?" She asked, she cleared her throat.

"Girls...and guys, these are two of my friends from Gravity Falls. Candy and Grenda.

"Hi, I'm Janet." Janet said kindly, "Greetings, I'm Claudia." Claudia said, "Hey, I'm Molly." Molly said giving a small wave, "I'm Ryder." Ryder said giving them a chill look, "And I'm Chase." Chase said finishing off the introductions,

"Hello." Candy smiled with a wave, "I'm Candy." "And I'm Grenda." Grenda said waving as well,

"So much has changed since you left Gravity Falls, Mabel." Grenda said seriously,

"Okay everyone it's time to sing!" Dipper and Mabel's mother chirped happily, she cleared her throat.

 _"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dipper and Mabel, Happy Birthday to you!"_ They sang,

"Okay kids, blow out your candles and make a wish." Their mother said, "Mom, you know that the whole wish thing isn't real right?" Dipper asked annoyed, "We're not little kids anymore."

Mabel punched her brother on the shoulder. "Aww come on Dipper! Just have fun with it!" She said, "Besides, everyone knows that if you make a wish, it will come true! As long as you don't spill it!" Mabel faced the cake. "I'm not going to let my wish escape my lips this time! I'm going to wish for a giant hamster ball like I always wanted!" She said out loud not even realizing she just let her wish out, Dipper thought for a minute. This summer was already going to be drag so he might as well wish for something.

 _'What have I got to lose?'_ He thought to himself, he turned towards the candles still burning on his side of the cake. He looked over at Mabel who had just blown out her candles and everyone was cheering and clapping around her. Dipper sighed and looked back the candles and their flames still burning bright. He closed his eyes and thought of what he wanted most. Then finally something came to mind; something that probably could never be.

 _'I wish we could go back to Gravity Falls and have that old sense of adventure again.'_ He thought, then, with a powerful huff of air, blew out his candles.

* * *

Dipper laid on his bed. It was after the party and a lot of the guests went home. Chase and Ryder went home but Dipper could hear through thin walls the cheerful laughs of his twin sister Mabel and her friends in her room. Even Candy and Grenda were still here. They came with Grunkle Stan so he was still here as well. His parents were downstairs talking with Grunkle Stan asking him how Grunkle Ford and everyone else in Gravity Falls was doing. Mabel along with Janet, Molly, Candy, and Grenda were doing makeup with the makeup Mabel got from Candy and Grenda. Claudia went home as well. All Dipper could hear was this...

* * *

"Grenda? Like, oh my gosh! Your shirt matches with your eyes perfectly!" Molly said, "I know right?!" Grenda said, "And your earrings match your hair."

"Wow! Really? Thanks!" Molly replied,

"So Candy, how did you and Grenda meet Mabel?" Janet asked,

* * *

Dipper slammed his pillow and groaned into it. He lifted the pillow off of his head and the looked towards the foot of the bed where he saw his journal opened and facedown. He grabbed it and began to sadly flip through the pages of his journal and then he turned his attention to the box that still held the other two that Grunkle Ford had given him. He stood up and walked over to the box and picked up the other two journals. He looked at the golden fingers that still shined when he held them at a certain angle. He walked back over to his bed and sat back down and opened them all to the blueprints to the portal that Grunkle Ford disassembled a while back. He wished that he would've been able to see what was on the other side of that portal. He wanted to know what creatures existed outside their dimension and what was bringing them to their world. But that was not all that he wanted. He also wanted to go back to Gravity Falls to see his old friends again. He wanted to see Soos and Wendy and Soos were still tight and even though he's managed to get over Wendy he still missed hanging out with her and being her friend.

Suddenly he heard the knob on his door click. He stiffened up but calmed down when in came Mabel. Her hair was in braids and she had a whole lot of blush on her cheeks and purple eyeshadow literally coating her upper eyelids.

"Hey bro." She said cheerfully, "Hey Mabel." Dipper replied sadly, Mabel walked over to his bed and sat at the end. "Hey what's wrong bro? You can tell me." She said,  
"It's these..." Dipper said, he gestured towards the journals still on the pages of that blueprint for the portal that Grunkle Ford had built. Mabel looked at the journals and then at her brother confused.

"The journals? What about them?" She shrugged, "I just kind of miss Gravity Falls. I miss the Mystery Shack, I miss my friends, I miss the creatures we used to face. Is that crazy?" He asked,

Mabel thought for a minute. What he was going through really wasn't crazy at all. In fact, seeing Candy and Grenda again after all these years really made her miss the old town. She missed all the things Dipper was missing too. She wished she could do something to help.

"Dipper I'm sure we'll go back sometime." Mabel said putting on a weak smile, Dipper sighed and said, "I don't think so, Mabel."

"Kids! Come say goodbye to Great Uncle Stan!" Their mother called from downstairs,

"Come on Dipper, let's go say goodbye." Mabel said sadly,

* * *

The two twins came down the stairs where they saw their Grunkle Stan with their parents. Candy and Grenda were already downstairs too so they could also say goodbye.

"Thanks for coming to the party Grunkle Stan." Mabel said happily wrapping her great uncle in a hug,

"No problem, sweetie. Glad I could make it." Grunkle Stan said struggling to breath from the teenager's tight hug,

"Yeah thanks for coming guys." Dipper said feeling down again,

"Oh don't be so sour Dipper." Mabel said giving him another playful punch, "It was good to see him and we'll see him again soon. Maybe with Grunkle Ford too!"

"Uh, excuse me, Charlene..." Grunkle Stan said looking towards Dipper and Mabel's mother, "Could I talk to the kids alone for a second?" He asked, Charlene smiled and nodded and left the room with their father.

"What's going on, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked,

"Listen kids, I'm afraid we have problem." Grunkle Stan said,

"What's wrong, Grunkle Stan? Is Grunkle Ford sick?!" Mabel asked worried,  
"No, he's fine. It's just...we feel that something big is coming and we need you two to help." Grunkle Stan explained,

"How can we help?" Dipper asked,

"I need you to come back to Gravity Falls with me." Grunkle Stan said, Mabel and Dipper could not believe what they were hearing! Were they really going back to Gravity Falls?

"So kids, you in?" Grunkle Stan asked them,

"But, what will our parents say?" Dipper asked,

"I already talked it over with them. They're okay with it. All you'll need to do is pack some bags. So are you in?" Grunkle Stan asked again,

"Wait!" A voice said, they turned to find Janet and Molly standing on the stairs. They were coming down because they wanted to say goodnight and thank them for inviting them to the party before they left.

"You're leaving town?" Janet asked sadly, "But, this was going to be our summer."

"I know girls, but Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford need us." Mabel said shrugging,  
"Actually, if your friends want, they can come with us too." Grunkle Stan said shrugging,

Dipper and Mabel turned back to the girls.

"What'dya say ladies? Do you want to come with us?" Mabel asked, both she and Dipper were now smiling so big the Janet and Molly knew that this "Gravity Falls" was important to them. They were all friends and friends stick together. If they wanted them to tag along, then they should come too.

"Yeah, I could use a change of scenery. But I'll have to talk to my mom first." Molly said looking at her fingernails, "Sounds like fun but you know, gotta check with my parents first." Janet said smiling,

"Okay then I'll just call Ryder and Chase up and see if they wanna come too." Dipper said ripping out his phone and dialing Chase's phone number,

"I'd better call Claudia too." Mabel said,

"Wait a minute, how many friends are we bringing here?" Grunkle Stan asked,

"Hey Claudia, it's Mabel." Mabel said into the phone receiver, "Hey, I wanted to tell you that me and Dipper are going on a trip to our great uncle's for a few months. It's a...secret mission." She said whispering the word "mission", she continued on with the call saying stuff like "Uh-huh." and "Mhm." and "Alright." She finally ended it with, "Okay, bye." Then she hung up..

"Janet, Claudia, Molly, Chase, and Ryder. That's about it." Mabel said cheerfully,

"That may be a problem because I only have so much room in the RV." Grunkle Stan said, gesturing to the visible RV outside,

"He's right Mabel, if we're all going how are we all going to get to Gravity Falls?" Dipper asked her,

"I think we have the solution to that problem." They heard their mother say, they turned to find the two adults standing with them in the living room again.

"Come with us." Their father said smiling, they followed the two adults out to the garage where they saw something under a large white tarp.

"We were going to give this to you when you got your licenses but we think we should let you have it now." Charlene said, their father pulled off the white tarp revealing an SUV. It was a dark blue with cream colored fabric seats. There was of course the driver's seat and the shotgun seat and two rows of three behind them.

"Do you like it?" Charlene asked, Dipper and Mabel were both in shock with their eyes wide and their jaws dropped.

"This...this is ours?!" Dipper asked walking up to the car and touching it,

"All yours, both you and Mabel." Their father said,

Both twins turned and hugged both their parents.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Mabel cried happily, "Yeah, this is awesome!" Dipper said,

Their father chuckled and said, "No problem kids." They parted from the family hug when something else crossed Dipper's mind.

"Wait, we don't have our licenses yet." He said,

"That's funny, because we got these today." Their mother said holding out two envelopes, Dipper and Mabel grabbed then anxiously and looked at the envelopes. They each said their name and address. They were from the DMV. They tore them open and pulled out flat white slips. They were each laminated and had their pictures from earlier that day and their information printed on them. The two twins looked at each other oddly. They were early, WAY early. They were told it would take two weeks. That was really weird. They looked back at their Grunkle Stan standing in the the doorway that would lead them back into the house. Janet and Molly came in past him on their phones.

"Mhm, yes ma'am. Okay, I'll be home soon." Janet said nodding, then she hung up. She looked at Dipper and Mabel.

"I have to go home soon..." She said giving them a sad look, they returned the facial expression back to her. "Because I need to pack a bag because I'm going with you too!" She and Mabel squealed with joy.

"Okay Mom, okay that's just fine. Okay bye-bye."

Molly got off of the phone with her mom and looked at the group. All eyes were on her.

"She said yes. Martha will be here in a few minutes to take me back to the house to pack." Mabel hugged Molly tight while Dipper did some planning.

"Okay, so Molly, Janet, and Chase are coming we still need to hear from Claudia and Ryder." He said, suddenly they saw two people, a male and a female run up the driveway and into the garage bearing two suitcases each. Both were panting from being short of breath.

"We...we made it…" The female said, the four teens and the the three adults looked at them wide-eyed. The female had glasses and her hair up in a bun bearing a roller suitcase while the make had a shaved haircut and was carrying a duffle bag. It was Claudia and Ryder.

"Ryder! Claudia! You made it!" Mabel cheered,

"Yeah, like we'd ever pass up an adventure." Ryder said, "Yes, this will be a most flawless opportunity to study Oregon's flora and fauna." Claudia said nodding,

"The only person we're missing is Chase." Dipper said, just then a car pulled up to the front if the house and the shotgun door opened and out came Chase. He struggled to pull his heavy bag out of the back seat and said,

"Thanks mom, I love you. I'll see you in a few weeks." Chase then came up the driveway and looked at everyone smiling.

"Well guys, I'm here. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." Grunkle Stan responded, "I'm too worn out from the party to be driving tonight." He pointed a thumb to Candy and Grenda. "...And I don't trust these two crazies to not crash the RV if I let them drive."

"Chase, Ryder. You guys will sleep in Dipper's room. Girls, you all can crash with Mabel." Charlene beamed, she turned to Grunkle Stan. "Stan, you can have the couch." Stan rubbed the aching back of his neck. "Thanks Charlene." He said,

"Get your rest, fellas…" Dipper said to Ryder and Chase, "We're going to Oregon…"

* * *

 **There you go. I hope you enjoyed it because this took me almost a month to complete it :) Until next chapter...Peace ;)**


End file.
